Ninjago Character Drabbles: Nova
by ChibiVampirePanda
Summary: Read at your own risk. (The only risk is Cole's cooking and feels.) Mentions of shipping names and many other things. I don't own the phrase Oh Sexy Girlfriend. But seriously guys. Please read. (To Follow Your Light slight spoilers) Rated T for language.


_Chibi: Drabbling. Drabbling allllll over the place. This is what happens when old people die and I get sick. Finally got my computer fixed too~_

_But I digress. This was written for fun and to try to get my mind off of upcoming college and other things. Lloyd and Nova aren't actually siblings, Nova just treats little Garmadon like a brother and vice versa. I can also picture Nya being a secret fangirl. That being said, I don't own the phrase Oh Sexy Girlfriend. Or the pairing Zella Day's song East of Eden (which has an awesome rhythm and I have unofficially made it Nova's theme.)._

_On With The Show~!_

_..._

"They what?"

"I'm telling you, I heard it myself. Nya and Nova were discussing all of us-"

"That doesn't sound so bad-"

"AS COUPLES."

"NO."

"WHAT THE HELL."

"I do not understand why this is so undesirable. Why do you all react like this?"

Kai facepalmed. "Zane, when women do this, it means they have serious problems. Would you like to be paired off with Jay?"

"I do not see any problem with Jay as a partner." Everyone facepalmed and Cole leaned over, whispering in his brother's ear about the underlying implications of what was just said. It was a good thing Zane was a robot so he couldn't blush, but his processors certainly heated up a bit more than necessary. "Oh my."

"Yeah. Who were they talking about couple wise though?" The Earth ninja turned to his brunette companion and the Fire ninja kept his hand over his face.

"Lavashipping..."

"...What the hell is that?"

"If I remember Nova correctly, it's Earth and Fire. As in... me and you."

"...What the hell. Just... what the hell is wrong with Nova? What brought that on?"

"Who knows."

"Why would I be paired with Jay?"

"No idea buddy. But Nya had an idea of calling it Technoshipping. I think I can understand why it's called that."

"I guess it's a good thing Jay's not here."

"Yeah..."

"..."

"..."

"What would mine and Jay's ship name be?" Cole asked, hiding his intrigue.

"Nya said Bruiseshipping."

The conversation continued from there.

...

It was needless to say that the young woman had caused some manner of chaos since coming aboard the Destiny's Bounty. Nova and Nya became fast friends, despite the first being a former villain in Lloyd's service. Things got even more hectic after Lloyd himself arrived, and the psuedo siblings took great pleasure in pranking the ninjas. Indeed it was hell for the boys, seeing as how Wu and Nya were spared from the torment.

This was only the third day since Lloyd was rescued.

"Should we drop another red sock in Zane's laundry? Or maybe... a bunch of different colored socks? Make it a rainbow?!"

"Lloyd, honey, that is not how laundry rainbows work... After the last incident, I don't think Snowflake will let me into the laundry room."

Both of them sat on the floor in Lloyd's room and planned more mischief. The little evil mastermind had worked his magic well, but he had only been able to pull off certain things (like Zane's now pink gi) with the help of his right hand. They were plotting their next move, but both had hit a theoretical stump on how to get Cole again. He was easy to work up once, but a second time was difficult. Even Nova had to admit that, being the main reason of the Earth ninja's frustration both as an enemy and an ally. The now blonde girl twisted her lips into a thoughtful frown and stared at the floor until finally, a golden idea peeked inside her conniving brain. Her smile went full wattage as she grinned at her brother.

"I have an idea."

. . .

The day after that, Cole kept his distance as far from the blonde girl as he could. It was unknown what happened between the two; the black ninja wanted to keep it that way and Nova wouldn't stop giggling every time he blushed. As far as Cole's brothers knew, he had run around screaming and only covered in a towel while wild cackles of laughter rang out from somewhere in the ship.

But it was alright.

Nova found out exactly why Cole's cooking was banned on the ship that night.

...

"Why did you follow us anyway?!"

"I wanted to see the skeletons, okay? I have a thing for history and the skeletal displays are one of my favorite things about museums!" Nova and Cole were bickering, both of them shrunk in size like the rest of the group. The blonde was so close to beating her tiny fists against his chest because even as a child she was smaller than all four of them. It was aggravating! Just for the hell of it a kick was landed on Cole's shin as she pouted.

"What was that for?"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO DAMN TALL ALL THE TIME?"

"THAT'S WHY YOU KICKED ME? SERIOUSLY?!"

"YES SERIOUSLY! YOU AND YOUR STUPID FIVE FOOT EIGHT HEIGHT!" 

"IT IS NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE THE SHORTEST PERSON WE KNOW! HOW ARE YOU THAT SHORT ANYWAY? WAS YOUR MOTHER A LEPRECHAUN?" With an enraged scream Nova tackled Cole down and the two began fist fighting in a blur of black, yellows and purplish pinks. Punches were exchanged, as well as hair pulling and just as intruding hands began to pry them apart Nova bit down on his arm hard enough to draw blood. The ninja hissed in pain and tugged her hair roughly to get her to release her grip, but she didn't relent.

"GET HER OFF!"

"How is it she can bite so- HOLY CRAP COLE YOU'RE BLEEDING!" A few more tugs and she broke away from his arm, but not before spitting the blood from her mouth at his face in anger, dark brown eyes narrowed dangerously as she wrenched herself from Kai's grip. The brother's huddled together, checking on Cole and the bite in his arm as well as the various scratches that she laid across him. Nova tried to calm her erratic breathing and began licking the cut on the back of her hand in agitation while she watched them in their little bubble.

. . .

They were all older again.

Except...

"You're not small anymore." Nova pouted and ruffled Lloyd's hair, the latter brushing off the affectionate gesture with an embarassed flush to his cheeks. "Now I really am the shortest person on the ship. Damn."

"Oh sure. When he gets to be taller than you you don't attack him."

"He didn't call my mother a leprechaun, dirtclod!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"MAKE ME." Lloyd's arms clasped around Nova before she could leap and the ninja held back their brother while the two reached for each other with angry sounds. It sounded like a bunch of hissing cats... oh wait. That was Nova.

...

"You sing?"

"Oh shit. You heard that?" Cole's father smiled and leaned against the door frame, watching as Nova tapped a few piano keys in embarassment. The blonde nudged some of her hair behind her ear and started to play some unrecognizable song. "I really shouldn't sing. I have an awful voice..."

"Nonsense. Your voice is fine, you just need to find the right pitch. Have you taken any lessons for singing?"

"Ummm..."

The elderly male sat next to her on the bench as she paused in her playing. "You know, my son used to hate singing and dancing. I'm surprised he stayed at the school. I was so sure he'd run away from there and do something crazy. But it makes me proud to see him with a quartet of his own, and a pretty girl nearby. You remind me of his mother. She and I always bickered, but we loved each other and never really meant the harsh words. My sweet Pat wasn't much of a performer. I still loved her anyway."

Nova's head tilted and she blinked at him. "I'm sorry she left."

"I am too. Anyways! What's say we find that pitch of yours and get you singing?"

"Hey Dad-" Two pairs of gray eyes shot up to the doorway where Cole stood, his eyes disbelieving of the scene before him. As he began to get defensive, Nova shot up from the seat and skipped away, dodging the Earth ninja entirely.

"I'M GONNA GO GET YOU SOME TEA LOU! BE RIGHT BACK!"

Both the men stood in silence.

...

"Did you know she sings? I think she might be an alto."

Cole facepalmed.

...

(A/N: I kind of want Nova to be friends with Cole's dad, for reasons such as it would annoy the shit out of Cole and Nova likes hanging around old people anyway. But it'd mostly be so she could annoy Cole.)

...

Nova slid down from her position behind the Earth ninja and stifled her giggles as he went about swinging his hips while cooking. The smell was okay, but the contents of that pot looked poisonous. The blonde quirked an eyebrow before her expression became serious. She cupped her hands around her mouth and took a deep breath, leaning back a bit.

And then she did it.

The thing she'd always wanted to do.

"OH SEEEEXXXXYYYYYYYY GGGIIIIRRRRRLLLLLLLFRRRRRIIIIEEENNNNDDDDDD~!" Cole promptly screamed as Nova scurried from the room, not bothering to hide her giggles while the black haired boy snarled his curses at her. Apparently he dropped the pot of poison. Not only had she pulled off something she'd always wanted to do, but she saved everyone from Cole's cooking. The blonde girl took refuge in the boys room, not caring about the weird looks as she kept laughing, her face pink.

"What did you do to him this time?" Jay asked suspiciously. Nova piped down with her giggles and covered her mouth while the black juggernaut rampaged outside the door, looking for her. After he moved on, she answered lightly.

"I just saved us all from whatever the hell that purple stuff was in the pot."

...

"Nya... do you think Cole's gonna get me back for all the pranks I do to him? I mean, most of the time it's just light hearted stuff that's supposed to make everyone laugh but..."

"You did scream 'oh sexy girlfriend' at the man."

"True, but you weren't watching him while he cooked. Nya! Nya, the boy was swinging his hips like a club dancer! It was funny! I should have video taped it!" The dark haired girl dissolved into a fit of giggles with Nova as they fiddled with Nya's weapons. The blonde sighed as she ran her fingers along the the neck of her own spear. "Seriously though... do you think he'll do it?"

"To you as revenge? I don't know. Cole's not the vengeful type..."

"Thank Jashin..."

"But."

"But? Why is there a but?"

"Considering how many times you've pranked him... well..."

"I'm screwed aren't I?"

Nya merely shrugged.

...

Nova, for lack of a better term, grew up as a street rat. She didn't know her real name or her parents; the only thing drilled into her brain was that no matter what she'd be alone and she had to survive. She didn't really trust adults. They always tried to put her into a home with other children who on occasions threw things at her like the little devils they were. The tiny blonde girl had herself and whatever animal decided to follow her around because she fed it. She wished her life on no one, because it was desperate, alone and most of all filled with the crimes she had commited to stay alive.

That was, until she met Lloyd as a young woman.

When she saw that little boy hanging from a flagpole, it clicked in her head that this child was abandoned by his parents too. He was caught for stealing what he wanted, and those adults she had always hated had punished him like that. It was humiliating, the way he screamed in protest, so she didn't hesitate to help him down.

Looking back now, she was glad she did that, because it had given her a family of her own.

"CATCH!" And with that, one of Zane's apple pies landed promptly against her face at Cole's discretion, the earth ninja laughing heartily as they all began to toss food at each other. Nova's eye twitched and she wiped the sweet fruity mush from her face so she could stare down those dark greenish brown eyes that stared at her tauntingly. "How'd that feel?"

"Gooey..." She snatched the blackberry pie from Kai's hand just as he was about to launch and leapt across the table, smashing the pastry into Cole's surprised face. "How did that feel Rocks for Brains?"

"NOVA."

"COLE."

The food fighting continued.

...


End file.
